bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Katen Kyōkotsu
Katen Kyōkotsu (花天狂骨, Blummenhimmel, verrückte Knochen) sind die Zanpakutōs von Shunsui Kyōraku. Seine Zanpakutōs sind mit Jūshirō Ukitakes und Ichigo Kurosaki's die Einzigen, welche aus zwei Schwertern bestehen. Allerdings bestehen Kyōrakus selbst in der versiegelten Form aus zwei Schwertern: Einem Katana und einem Wakizashi. Das Stichblatt beider Schwerter ist rechteckig mit abgerundeten Ecken und einem blauen Schwertheft. Katen Kyōkotsus Geist thumb|left|250px|Katen Kyokotsu Der Geist Katen Kyōkotsu tauchte erstmals in einem Filler-Arc auf. Es stellte sich heraus dass es sich bei Katen Kyōkotsu um 2 Frauen handelt. Eine etwas ältere Frau, die sich elgant kleidet, eine Augenklappe trägt sowie auch noch einige Knochen und einen Totenkopf im Haar. Wie Shunsui richtig erkannte handelt sich dabei um die Form seines Katanas. Der Zweite Geist ist ein etwa 13 jähriges Mädchen das fast wie ein Ninja gekleidet ist, eine Maske trägt, nie spricht und mehr kämpft als die Frau. Bei dem Mädchen handelt es sich um Shunsuis Wakizashi. Da Shunsui sie sofort erkannte könnte man vermuten dass es sich bei den Geistern um die wahre Form der Zanpakuto Geister handelt. thumb|left|250px|Die Katana Frau Katen Kyokotsu Die Katana Frau liebt es wie Shunsui Sake zu trinken, zu spielen und sich zu entspannen anstatt der Arbeit nachzukommen. Sie redet von den beiden Geistern als einzige scheint aber auch ein gewisses Maß an Weisheit zu haben. Das Wakizashi Mädchen scheint meist sehr emotionslos, kämpft mehr und liebt es im Kampf mit seinem Gegner zu spielen. Das Wakizashi Mädchen bevorzugt kindliche rücksichtslose Spiele wie z.B. das abziehen von Beinen eines Insektes. Trotzdem hat sie auch eine gewisse Vorliebe für Blumen bzw. deren Blüten. thumb|right|250px|Das Wakizashi Mädchen Katen Kyokotsu Bei ihrem ersten Auftritt war der Katana Geist gerade zusammen mit dem Zwillings-Geist Sōgyo no Kotowari und dem Geist von Minazuki auf den Weg zum Hauptquartier der ersten Kompanie. Wie sich später herausstellte schickte Muramasa sie und Sōgyo no Kotowari, da die beiden zu den mächtigsten Geistern gehören, zu Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai um diesen zu überwältigen damit er Ryujin Jakka für sich gewinnen konnte. Doch schloss sich Yamamoto in eine Barriere ein und der Plan misslang. Die drei Zanpakuto-Geister verbrachten daraufhin die meiste Zeit damit in Muramasas Versteck die Barriere zu öffnen, was ebenfalls misslang. Bei einer Konfrontation mit ihrem ehemaligen Besitzer erklärten sie ihm dass sie ihn verlassen hatten da seine Art mit Frauen umzugehen sie einfach nur noch nerve. Als sie herausfanden dass sie von Muramasa nur benutzt wurden stellten sie sich gegen ihn wurden aber besiegt. Später tauchten sie jedoch wieder auf und waren von Muramasas Kontrolle befreit. Im Kampf gegen Starrk sagte Kyouraku, dass er sein Zanpakuto liebt, es allerdings ein Miststück sei, weil es so einen Mist im Shikai mit ihm anstelle. Shikai left|thumb|200px|Die Schwerter im Shikai Die Schwerter werden mit dem Befehl Wind durchtobt die Blüten, der Gott der Blumen brüllt! Wind durchtobt den Himmel, der Gott der Unterwelt lacht! (jap.: 花風紊れて花神啼き天風紊れて天魔嗤う, hana kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpū midarete, tenma warau) befreit. In ihrer befreiten Form nehmen die Schwerter die Form zweier übergrosser Scimitare an. Kyōraku setzt die zwei Klingen in ein Kreuz, dann zieht er sie hervor bevor er den poetischen Befehl äußert. Wenn der Blitz vorbei ist, hat sich Katen Kyōkotsu in zwei starke gekurvte, schwarze chinesische Krummsäbel mit silbernen Ecken verwandelt. Die Griffe und die Enden sind genauso wie in der Versiegelten Form nur sind jetzt kurze rote Bänder an den Griffen dran. Obwohl die beiden Schwerter in dieser Form genau gleich aussehen, hat Shunsui festgestellt, dass das eine (das Wakizashi) für schnelle Angriffe gut ist und das andere (das Tachi) für starke Schläge. Wirklich zum Einsatz kamen die Schwerter allerdings erst beim Kampf gegen Starrk. Die Fähigkeit von Katen Kyōkotsu ist es Kinderspiele in die Wirklichkeit zu verwandeln und jeder der in der spirituellen Reichweite von Katen Kyōkotsu muss mitspielen. Die Regel werden von den Schwerter selbst bestimmt. Wer gewinnt bleibt am Leben, wer verliert stirbt. Techniken *''Irooni'' (艶鬼, jap. Farbdämon): Bei diesem Spiel wird eine Farbe gewählt und Schaden nur auf dieser Farbe am Gegner entsteht. So wird der Schaden der Attacke höher, je höher das Risiko für die ansagende Person ist. *''Takaoni'' (嶄鬼, jap. Hoher Bergdämon): Bei diesem Spiel gewinnt die Person, welche am höchsten ist bzw. steigt. *''Kageoni'' (影鬼, jap. Schattendämon): Bei diesem Spiel verliert die erste Person, der zuerst auf den Schatten getreten wird. *'Daruma' (だるまjap.): Bei diesem Spiel muss der Gegner den Anwender versuchen zu finden. Der Anwender jedoch ist nicht sichtbar. Der Gegner sieht nur eine unbewegte Abbildung aus Reiatsu falls Anwenders wenn dieser das Spiel startet. Nun muss der Gegner versuchen den Anwender in Bewegung zu erwischen falls das passiert stirbt der Anwender. Falls jedoch der Anwender noch nicht entdeckt wurde nach dem er den Spruch "Der Daruma is umgefallen" gesagt hat kann er nun den Gegner aus nächster Nähe angreifen. Bild:Shunsui-Kageoni.jpg|Shunsui taucht in Starrks Schatten auf Bild:Shunsui-Kageoni2.jpg|Shunsui Kyōraku ersticht Starrk durch seinen Schatten thumb|left|200px|[[Starrks Sicht ist versperrt.]] *''Bushōgoma'' (不精独楽, jap. Fauler Kreisel): Hier bei handelt es sich um eine Windattacke von Katen Kyōkotsu, bei dem Shunsui Kyōraku mit einem Schwertschwung einen Windstoß erzeugt, welcher dem Gegner die Sicht raubt. Bankai Das Bankai von Shunsui Kyōraku heißt Katen Kyōkotsu: Kuromatsu Shinjuu. Es gehört wohl zu den mächtigsten Bankais überhaupt und wird von Shunsui nur als letzter Ausweg eingesetzt, zumal es außerdem ein gewisses Risiko für nahe Verbündete darstellt. Zum ersten Mal sieht man es in seinem Kampf mit dem Sternritter Lille Barro. Wenn Shunsui sein Bankai aktiviert hält er seine beiden Schwerter mit den Klingenspitzen nach unten vor sich, sodass sie den Boden berühren. Daraufhin entstehen ast-artige Schattenarme aus seinem eigenen Schatten und breiten sich in alle Richtungen aus. Außerdem erschafft er eine düstere Aura in einem großen Umkreis um sich herum. Jeder, der sich innerhalb dieses Gebietes befindet empfindet die Welt um sich herum als düster, trostlos und kalt. Desweiteren verspüren die meisten eine gewisse Melancholie und Traurigkeit. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sein Bankai in einem sehr großen Gebiet wirkt, setzt er es nur ein, wenn er sich sicher ist, dass alle Verbündeten weit genug entfernt sind. Techniken Shunsuis Bankai besteht aus vier "Akten", die aufeinander aufbauen: 1. Akt "Tamerai kizu no wakachiai": Verzögerte Wund-Teilung Jede Verletzung, die man einem Gegner zufügt, erleidet man stattdessen selbst. Umgedreht erhält auch der Gegner jede Wunde, die er dem Anwender zufügen wollte. 2. Akt "Zanki no shitone": Lager der Reue Verletzt man sich aufgrund des ersten Akts selbst, so erkrankt man "aus Reue" darüber an einer unheilbaren Krankheit, bei der sich am ganzen Körper große schwarze Punkte bilden. Dies beruht auf der Erzählung über einen Krieger, welcher voller Reue war über den Umstand, dass er sich in einer Schlacht selbst verletzte. Die Verkörperung seiner gewaltigen Trauer verwandelte sich in eine unheilbare Krankheit. 3. Akt "Dangyo no fuchi": Entschluss des Fisches aus der Untiefe Aufgrund der Reue vom 2. Akt wirft sich der Gegner in die "aufsteigenden Fluten". Dies bedeutet das jeder der von Reue "erkrankt" ist nicht mehr damit leben kann und sich umbringt. Der Gegner und Anwender sind solange unter Wasser gefangen, bis jedes Reiatsu erloschen ist. 4. Akt "Itokiri basami chizome no nodobue": Faden durchtrennende Schere am blutbefleckten Hals Der Anwender schnürt den Hals des Gegners mit einem weißen Faden ab darauf durchtrennt der Anwender dem Faden am Hals womit er ihm die Kehle mit Reiatsu durchtrennt oder gar den ganzen Kopf abtrennt. Der Hintergrund dieser Technik beruht auf der Liebe einer Frau. "Die Liebe einer Frau ist außergewöhnlich grausam. Macht ihr Mann Lärm, beachtet sie ihn gar nicht mehr. Stattdessen leuchtet um ihren wunderschönen Hals der weiße Faden des Bedauerns". Dieser Akt baut ebenfalls auf den 3. Akt auf da die im Wasser gefangenden nur von der Liebe einer Frau gerettet werden können. Trivia *Da sich der Name von Shunsui´s Zanpakuto aus zwei Teilen zusammensetzt und auch die materialisierte Form aus zwei Geistern besteht, ist anzunehmen, das jeder der Geister einen eigenen Namen hat. Entsprechend der Vorlieben und der Kleidung der Geister könnte man die Frau mit Kyokotsu (Verrückte Knochen) und das Mädchen mit Katen (Blumenhimmel) benennen. en:Katen Kyōkotsu Kategorie:Zanpakuto